


By The Angel, Jace!

by Knight_of_Space



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Amused Jace, Blushing Alec, Clothing Problem, Embarrassed Clary, F/M, Horrified Isabelle, Humor, Irony, Jace needs to put clothes on!, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/pseuds/Knight_of_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary comes home to the Institute to discover something rather shocking.. Alec and Izzy get caught in the middle of it and it all goes down hill from there Clary is freaking out, Jace amused, Alec and Isabelle horrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Angel, Jace!

Clarissa Fray, after five weeks of waiting, had her life back. It came in a blond egotistic package, also known as Jace Herondale. Clary shakes her head, and with a huge grin she opens the door to Jace's room. As soon as she opens the door she regrets it. "Uh Jace? What… what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you of course." He answers in a sexy voice. Clary turned her gaze away, a dark red blush creeping onto her face. "Please put some clothes on Jace."

She heard a rustle and then his response, "But why? I thought you… would enjoy looking at my angel like body when you returned from a stressful day of demon hunting."

Clary looks back at him, he's standing now. Her eyes waver as she keeps her eyes trained on his face and not elsewhere. She blushes an even deeper scarlet, "BY THE ANGEL JACE, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

Jace looks startled, "Doesn't my body appeal to you as it does to me?"

"Uh, I guess, but… Shut up! Go put on some clothes."  
Jace rolls his eyes and groans, "But I don't wannnaaaaa." He whines, "It's comfortable."

Clary face palms, "Jace put some clothes on if anyone walks in you're going to scar them for life."

Jace poses, "Scar them? I think I heard you wrong, I think you meant to say honor them with my glorious body, let them come!" He winks.

As if on cue Alec enters the room, he's staring down at a book, "Hey Jace have you seen my st-" He looks up and freezes in place.

Alec spins around and starts sputtering apologies, Clary throws her arms in the air and says, "I'm done. The apocalypse is starting, pigs are learning how to fly, and I think I just became a monkey's aunt."

Jace grins, "I'd think we'd have lovely offspring, even if they are of a different species." Clary face palms yet again. "I think I should put some clothes on now?" Jace says

"No shit Sherlock. Congrats you passed the third grade." Clary mutters darkly.

Isabelle comes into the room, "Jace can I-", Isabelle pales incredibly. "Ahh, uh, eh, meh…" She spins on her heel and runs.

"Well that went splendid, anyone else care to walk in and-" Clary breaks off as Isabelle runs back, dodges around Clary, grips her brother's arm, and hurries out of the room, Alec still sputtering apologies. There is a silence, then Jace breaks out into full out humorous laughter.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't the only one to write this, I had a little help from a friend, her name is Hannah and she helped me write the Jace lines. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, it was a lot of fun writing this. I have this posted on Fanfiction.net, (I'm VampireFreak127) as well I wanted to post it here because of the lack of Mortal Instruments fics.
> 
> Oh and this fanfic was inspired by a video I saw from Nostalgia Critic  
> I might write another chapter... maybe.
> 
> ~River


End file.
